Tonga
Tonga — Puleʻanga Fakatuʻi ʻo Tonga — '''the Kingdom of Tonga''' ist ein kleiner Staat in Polynesien. UN-Mitglied. Ca. 100.000 EinwohnerInnen (2014). Formal das Königreich Tonga. Nähe zu Neuseeland und Australien. Dazu gehören 169 islands of which 36 are inhabited. The total surface area is about 750 square kilometres (290 sq mi) scattered over 700,000 square kilometres (270,000 sq mi) of the southern Pacific. Benachbart: Samoa, Neuseeland, Australien, Hawaii. Geschichte, Politik islands and cities in alphabetical order All islands and cities (villages and hamlets) in Tonga with many local areas and (poetical) nicknames as well. __toc__ (Nach en:WP (siehe dort License, AutorInnen), Stand: 8/2016) Layout (An overview of the adopted layout method for each archipelago main group. Positions are given for the centre of the place.) Subgroup archipelago *'Island' (all island names in boldface), **''District on that island'' (if any, in italics) ***Place on that island, ****Suburb or area of that place **Another place on that island (not in a district) **'Islet' considered to belong to the main island ***Place on that islet Die Haʻapai-Inselgruppe Lifuka-Inselgruppe *'Fatumanongi' *'Foa' **Faleloa, **Fangaleʻounga **Fotua **Lotofoa **'Nukunamo' *'Fotuhaʻa' **Fotuhaʻa township *'Hakauata' *'Haʻano', **Fakakakai **Haʻano town **Muitoa **Pukotala *'Kao' **ʻApikakai **Topuefio *'Lifuka', **Haʻatoʻu **Holopeka **Koulo **Pangai, district's capital, **Tongoleleka, *'Limu' *'Lofanga' **Lofanga township *'Luahoko' *'Luangahu' *'Meama' *'Moʻungaʻone' **Moʻungaʻone township *'Niniva' *'Nukupule' *'Ofolanga' *'Tofua' **Hokula **Hotaʻane **Manaka *'Uoleva' *'Uonukuhahake' **'Tofanga' **'Uonukuhihifo' *'ʻUiha' **Felemea <'Otu Kinekina (Weary Islands) **ʻUiha township **'Tatafa' Lulunga (-Archipel) *'Fakahiku' *'Fetoa' *'Fonuaika' *'Foua' *'Haʻafeva' **Haʻafeva township, **'Fonuamaka' **'Kolo' **'Leteoʻo' **'Onoiki' *'Kito' *'Kotu' **Kotu township *'Lekeleka' *'Luanamo' *'Matuku' **Matuku township *'Nukulei' *'Pepea' *'Putuputua' *'Teaupa' *'Tokulu' *'Tungua' **Tungua township, *'ʻOʻua' **ʻOʻua township Die ʻOtu Muʻomuʻa-Inselgruppe *'Fetokopunga' *'Fonoifua' **Fonoifua township **'Meama' **'Tanoa' *'Hunga Haʻapai' *'Hunga Tonga' *'Kelefesia' *'Lalona' *'Mango' **Mango township **'Mangoiki' *'Nomuka' **Nomuka township **'Loto' **'Puhoʻava' **'Tefisi' *'Nomuka iki' **'Muifuiva' *'Nuku' *'Nukufaiau' *'Nukutula' *'Tau' *'Tele-ki-Vavaʻu' *'Tele-ki-Tonga' *'Tonumea' Die Niua-Inselgruppe *'Niuafoʻou', **Angahā, island capital **Fataʻulua **Futu (abandoned) **Kolofoʻou ***Aleleʻuta **Mataʻaho **Muʻa **Petani **Sapaʻata **Tongamamaʻo **ʻEsia **'Motu Lahi' **'Motu Molemole' **'Motu Siʻi' **'Motu ʻAʻali' *'Niuatoputapu' **Falehau **Hihifo, island capital **Vaipoa **'Hakautuʻutuʻu' **'Hungana' **'Nukuseilala' **'Sikaihaʻa' **'Tafuna' **'Tavili' **'Tuʻunga' *'Tafahi' **Tafahi (village) Die Tongatapu-Inselgruppe *'Minerva Reefs' (also see Republic of Minerva) **'Tele-ki-Tokelau' **'Tele-ki-Tonga' *'Tongatapu' **''Vahe Hahake'' (eastern district) ***Āfa ***Fātumu ***Fuaʻamotu, incorrectly: Fuʻamotu, ***Hamula ***Haveluliku ***Haʻasini ***Hoi ***Holonga ***Kolonga <ʻUtu longoaʻa (noisy coast)> ***[[Lavengatonga|'Lāvengatonga']] ***Makaunga ***Malapo ***Manuka ***Muʻa, district capital, ****Lapaha ****'Tatakamotonga' ***Nakolo ***Navutoka ***Niutōua ***Nukuleka, ***Pelehake, <Ī ʻo Lupea (fan of Lupea)> ***Talafoʻou ***Talasiu ***ʻAlakifonua, short: ʻAlaki **''Vahe Hihifo'' (western district) ***Fāhefa ***Fatai ****Matafonua ***Foʻui, ***Haʻakame, ***Haʻakili ***Haʻalalo ***Haʻatafu ***Haʻutu ***Haʻavakatolo, , ***Houma, ***Kalaʻau ***Kanokupolu, , ***Kolovai, ***Lakepa ***Lomaiviti ***Masilamea, ***Matahau ***Matangiake ****Haʻafeva ***Neiafu ***Nukunuku ***Teʻekiu ***Vaotuʻu ***ʻAhau, ***ʻUtulau, **''Vahe Loto'' (central district) ***Folaha ***Haveluloto, short: Havelu, , ***Haʻateiho ****ʻĀtele ***Hōfoa, ***Longoteme ***Nukuhetulu ***Nukuʻalofa, national capital ****Fanga ʻo Pilolevu ****Fasi mo e afi ****Fongoloa ****Hala ʻo Vave ****Halaano ****Halafoʻou ****Halaleva ****Houmakelikao ****Hunga ****Kape ****Kolofoʻou ****Kolomotuʻa, original Nukuʻalofa proper *****Sopu ʻo Tāufaʻāhau, short: Sopu ******Sia ko Veiongo ******Tongataʻeapa ****Longolongo *****Haʻavakaʻotua *****Kapetā *****Tavatuʻutolu *****Tuʻakātakilangi, incorrectly: Tuʻatakilangi ****Lopaukamea ****Mailetaha ****Mataika ****Matutuana ****Maui ****Maʻufanga, obsolete: Maʻofanga ****Ngeleʻia ****Pahu ****Pātangata ****Pīkula ****Takaunove ****Telekava ****Teufaiva ****Tufuenga ****Vaolōloa ****ʻAmaile ****ʻĀnana ****ʻUmusī ***Pea, , ***Popua, short for: Vaʻepopua ***Puke, ***Tofoa ****Koloua ***Tokomololo, ***Vainī ****Nualei ***Veitongo ****Lotohaʻapai **'Fafā' **'Fukave' **'Kanatea' **'Makahaʻa' **'Malinoa' **'Manima' **'Mataʻaho' **'Monūafe' **'Motutapu' **'Moʻunu' **'Moʻungatapu' **'Ngofonua' **'Nuku' **'Nukunukumotu' ***Siesia **'Oneata' **'Pangaimotu' **'Poloʻa' **'Talakite' **'Tau' **'Toketoke' **'ʻAtā' **'ʻAtatā' ***ʻAtatā (village) **'Tufuka' **'Velitoa Hahake' **'Velitoa Hihifo' **'ʻAlakipeau' **'ʻEueiki' ***Fāʻimata **'ʻOnevai' **'ʻOnevao' *'ʻAta' *'ʻEua', , **Angahā **Haʻatuʻa **Houma **Kolomaile **ʻEuafoʻou ***Fataʻulua ***Futu ***Mataʻaho ***Muʻa ***Pangai ***Petani ***Sapaʻata ***Tongamamaʻo ***ʻEsia **Tufuvai, short: Tufu **ʻOhonua, island capital, ***Taʻanga **'Kalau' Die Vavaʻu-Inselgruppe *'Aʻa' *'Faioa' *'Fangasito' *'Fatumanga' *'Fonuafoʻou' *'Fonualei' *'Fonualei' *'Fonuaʻunga' *'Fonuaʻoneʻone' *'Fuaʻamotu' *'Hakaufasi' *'Hunga', **Hunga township **'Fofoa' **'Foiata' **'Foilifuka' **'Kalau' **'Luafatu' **'Luamoko' *'Kapa' **Falevai **Kapa township **Vakataumai **ʻOtea **'Luakapa' **'Nuku' *'Katofanga' *'Kenutu' **'Lolo' *'Lape' **Lape township *'Late' *'Lekeleka' *'Luahiapo' *'Lualoli' *'Luatafito' *'Luaʻafuleheu' *'Luaʻatofuaʻa' *'Luaʻui' *'Mafana' *'Maninita' *'Moʻunu' *'Muʻomuʻa' *'Nuapapu' **Nuapapu township **Matamaka **'Alinonga' **'Kitu' **'Luaʻofa' *'Ofu' **Ofu township *'Ovaka' **Ovaka township *'Ovalau' *'Pangaimotu' **Pangaimotu township **ʻUtulei **'Afo' **'Fafine' **'Lotuma' **'Tapana' **'Fānautapu' ***'Lautala' ***'Nukutahanga' ***'Tuʻanukulau' *'Sisia' *'Tahifehifa' *'Taula' *'Taunga' **Taunga township **'Ngau' **'Taʻuta' *'Tokū' *'Totokafonua' *'Totokamaka' *'Tuʻungasika' *'Vakaʻeitu' **'Kulo' **'Langitoʻo' **'Tangatasito' *'Vavaʻu', or Vavaʻu lahi, the main island, <ʻUtukalongalu (wave shaker cliff), Haʻafuluhao (a name)> **Faleono **Feletoa **Fungamisi **Haʻakio **Haʻalufuli **Holonga **Houma **Leimatuʻa **Longomapu **Makāve **Mangia **Mataika **Neiafu, district's capital, ***Falaleu ***Fangatongo ***Faʻokula ***Hopokanga ***Houmelei ***Kameli ***Masilamea ***Matangiake ***Neiafutahi ***Sailoame ***Saineai ***Vaipua ***ʻOtumapa ***ʻUtulangivaka **Talau **Taoa **Taʻanea **Tefisi **Toula **Tuʻanekivale **Tuʻanuku, **Utui **Vaimalo **'Kiato' **'Koloa' ***Holeva ***Koloa township **'Kolotahi' **'Koloʻuta' **'Matuʻanua' **'Motulekaleka' **'Nuku' **'Okoa' ***Okoa township **'Pousini' **'Tueʻia' **'Tulie' *'ʻEuaiki' *'ʻEuakafa' *'ʻOloʻua' **ʻOloʻua township *'ʻOto' *'ʻUmuna' *'ʻUtungake' **Ngaʻunoho (or: Talihau) **ʻUtungake township **'Mala' Siehe auch *Administrative divisions of Tonga *Lists of volcanoes Medien * Sven Jaax: Königreich Tonga — Auf deutschen Spuren in der Südsee (2011): Tonga ist eines der schönsten, unbekanntesten und ungewöhnlichsten Königreiche der Welt. Der idyllische Archipel östlich von Neuseeland wird von rund 100 000 Insulanern bewohnt. Wirtschaftlich von den Geschenken der Verwandten abhängig, die ins Ausland gegangen sind. Ein immerwährender Freundschaftsvertrag mit Deutschland. Länge 44:01 min. References Official survey maps ministry of lands, 1962 with amendments Tonga, List of cities in Tonga, List of islands in Cities Islands * Kategorie:Pacific